Prom Night
by wheresthewifi
Summary: GoldenVibe highschool AU. Two equally bad prom nights lead Cisco and Lisa to get together and make the best of the evening.


The school year was winding to an end and tons of big events were taking place. While most of the school was talking about the junior prom, Cisco Ramon was more interested in the annual science fair.

"I think we've got a winning project here Cait." He said enthusiastically. He and his best friend Caitlin Snow worked together for the science fair every year.

"Yup, and now that it's done do you think maybe you could think about prom." She asked.

Cisco rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Didn't that cute girl Emily that you have Physics with ask you? Me and Ronnie are going we could make it a double date." She insisted.

"Fine." Cisco replied.

He headed over to his locker and on his way down the hall bumped into Lisa Snart.

"Sorry." He said shyly.

"It's ok." She insisted.

The two both bent down to pick up the books Cisco had dropped. He was kind of surprised. Lisa Snart of all people was helping him out. I mean she had no reason to _not_ help him out but it's just not what he'd expect from the girl who was only 16 and already had a criminal record.

"Thanks." He said once all his stuff was collected.

"No problem." Lisa replied. "See you around."

Later that week the night of prom had finally arrived. Cisco stood outside the school waiting for his date to show up. Caitlin and Ronnie walked out to see him.

"Cisco, the dance started almost an hour ago." Caitlin said. "I hate to say it, but I don't think she's coming."

Cisco nodded. "It's fine. Go back inside, I'll be there in a second."

Caitlin and Ronnie headed back into the school. Cisco walked around the side of the building and leaned up against the wall.

"Rough night?" He heard a female voice ask. He looked up and saw that it was Lisa Snart sitting on the hood of a car.

"Yeah." Cisco said as he got up and walked towards her. "I did have a date but it appears she's stood me up."

As he approached he got a better look at her. She was wearing a floor length golden dress and her hair was curled with blonde highlights in it. She patted the space beside her on the cars hood, signaling him to join her.

"I haven't exactly had the greatest night either." She told him. He could see tear stains around her eyes. Had _Lisa Snart_ been crying?

"What happened?" Cisco asked.

Lisa paused before speaking. "Do you want to help me with something?"

"Umm sure what is it?" He asked.

"I just need you to hold up the hood of this car for a second." She told him

They got off the car and Cisco held the hood up just like he asked.

"You didn't explain to me why you're out here." He said.

"Well." She explained. "I had a date, things were going fantastic. He said he was going to get some punch, I head to go to the bathroom and when I go in I see him making out with some other girl."

"Why did you come out here?" He asked. "Why didn't you just leave?"

"This is his car." Lisa revealed. She pulled something out of it and showed it to Cisco before walking over to the dumpster and chucking it in. "And that was the battery to said car."

Ciscos jaw dropped as he slammed the hood shut. "Lisa!"

"What?" She asked. "It's not like he doesn't deserve it."

"I mean yeah what he did was horrible but-" Cisco started to speak but was cut off by a ping on his phone. It was Emily.

"Sorry for ditching, I just got scared I guess, see you in class."

"Who's that?" Lisa asked.

"It's Emily, she was suppose to be my date." Cisco explained.

Cisco showed Lisa the message. She rolled her eyes.

"Unbelievable." She said. "Come with me."

She took his arm and they went into the school and walked upstairs into the science classroom where all the projects were.

"Which one's Emilys?" Lisa asked.

"What are you going to do?" Cisco replied concerned.

"Nothing, just show me." She insisted.

He lead her to the right project.

"What's all this?" The project was a complex bunch of wires. Something to do with electricity Cisco tried to explain but she didn't really care.

"So what were to happen if, say, one of the wires got cut." Lisa questioned.

"Nothing really, the project just wouldn't work." Cisco said. "Why?"

Lisa reached into her purse and pulled out a pair of pliers.

"No, you said you weren't going to do anything." Cisco told her.

"I'm not." Lisa retorted, handing the pliers over to Cisco.

"No way. I am not getting suspended over getting stood up." Cisco said, firmly.

"Relax, I already shut down the school's security cameras for taking the battery out of the car." Lisa told him.

"What? How did you manage that?" Cisco asked.

"I'm smarter than I look." Lisa explained.

Cisco gulped and went over and quickly snipped a wire. He immediately handed the pliers back to her.

"Let's go." He insisted.

The two ran down the hall and went back outside.

"Ok you have to admit." Lisa said. "That was pretty fun."

"Yeah." Cisco admitted.

"Felt good right." She asked.

Cisco nodded.

"Good, cause I lied about disabling the cameras." She said.

Cisco looked at her terrified.

"Kidding." She told him.

The two laughed.

Lisa sighed "You know what our problem is?"

"What's that?" Cisco responded.

"We go for people too much like ourselves. I go for the bad boys even though I know they're just going to end up pissing me off and you, you for girls even deeper in their shells than you are. How are we ever going to find people that bring something new to our lives if we keep that up?"

Cisco nodded. "You're right Lisa, that was by far the most rebellious thing I've ever done."

"I bet." Lisa replied. "And, you know, for a second I thought you weren't going to do it. You kinda surprised me."

"I think we both had preconceived ideas about each other before tonight." He said.

"Oh really? What was your idea of me?" Lisa asked.

"That you didn't care about other peoples feelings let alone have any of your own." He said

Lisa couldn't help but smirk at the bluntness of his statement.

"And now?" She asked.

"When I saw that you'd been crying it made me realize that you're just like anyone else. Beneath the "too cool to care" bad girl exterior, you have feelings and they can get hurt just like anyone elses."

"Well aren't you just the sweetest?" She replied.

The two smiled at each other.

"It's not too late to go back in there." Cisco said.

"I like it better out here." Lisa said. "It's more peaceful."

They could hear the muffled sounds of a slow song playing from the gym. She looked over at him, he looked kind of disappointed.

"Doesn't mean we can't have a prom." She said nudging him.

"What?" He asked.

"Follow my lead." She said.

She took his hand and the two danced together at the back of the school. It wasn't your conventional prom but Cisco was still happy. He was here, dancing with someone who he liked being with and from the smile he saw on her face she felt the same.

"So." Cisco asked. "Anything else we have to do tonight."

"Oh so we're a _we_ now?" Lisa replied jokingly.

"No, it's not that, that's not what I mean it's just-" Cisco scrambled for words.

Lisa laughed. "I know what you meant. No, I think I'm done for the evening."

"Really?" Cisco responded sarcastically. "Don't wanna set of the sprinklers in the gym or anything?"

"Hey there's always tomorrow, but I think I was going to just head home." Lisa replied.

"Alright." Cisco said. "Me too."

"Want a lift." Lisa asked.

"Sure, wait we're not stealing your dates car, right?" Cisco said.

"No, my motorcycles right over here." Lisa told him with a chuckle.

The two hopped on and drove away once they got to Cisco house the stopped and he got off.

"Thanks for the ride." Cisco said.

"No problem." Lisa assured him.

"Even though it wasn't what I'd expected, I still had a pretty fun time." He told her.

Lisa said nothing but leaned over and gave him kiss goodnight.

"What was that for?" Cisco asked.

"What? Isn't that how you end a date?" Lisa said before riding off into the night.

Cisco just stood there trying to process it all.

The next day near the end of school Cisco and Caitlin were heading to their lockers after it had been announced that they had won the science fair.

"I wonder what happened to Emilys project." Caitlin said.

"Who knows." Cisco shrugged.

"Speaking of mysteries, where did you go last night?" She questioned.

"Oh me?" Cisco asked, struggling to find an excuse.

Lisa was overhearing their conversation and joined in to help him. "Hey Cisco, thanks going over that homework with me last night. I was really stumped."

"Umm...no problem." Cisco told her. just thankful she saved him.

She winked at him and continued down the hall in the opposite direction.

"You were with Lisa Snart last night?" Caitlin asked.

"What, you sound shocked." Cisco replied.

"Uhh, I am." Caitlin told him.

"Don't worry." Cisco said. "Nothing much happened."


End file.
